


HTTYD/Trolls

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Home (2015), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Shrek (Movies), Trolls (2016)
Genre: (Female) creek, (Male) Poppy, (female) Branch, Bergens, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragons & vikings, Dreamworks, Gen, Parody, Song Parody, Trolls, movie parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Okay, here’s one Hiccup Haddock  prince and future king of the kingdom Of colorful singing Vikings, but then suddenly a man name  rumplestillskin kidnaps them and trying to turn them into food for the ogres. But Hiccup sets out an adventure to save his friends from being eaten by ogres with the survillast Astrid Hofferson.





	HTTYD/Trolls

Cast 

Hiccup as Poppy 

Astrid as Branch 

Tuffnut and Ruffnut as Satin and Chenille 

Fishlegs as Biggie 

Fiona as Bridget 

Shrek as Gristle Jr. 

Rapunzel (Shrek) as Creek 

Rumplestilskin as Chef 

Stoick as King Peppy 

Snotloud as Cooper 

Arthur (Artie) as Guy Diamond 

Tip as DJ Suki 

Oh as Cloud Guy 

Cookie as Chad 

Brogan as Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my cast I’m gonna make a full story of it soon as possible


End file.
